


A Version of home

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) is the last of a vampire and werewolf hunting family. When hunting alone and reckless abandon almost ends (Y/N)’s hunting career Bobby Singer insists that they stay with him. Sam and Dean soon find their safe haven at Bobby’s invaded and (Y/N) has to adjust to having the Winchesters and the trouble that follows them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Bobby? Is everything ok?” Sam asked as he answered his phone. Dean frowned and glanced at his brother as he drove. There was a long silence as Sam listened to Bobby and Dean clicked his tongue impatiently as he waited for Sam to say something, anxiety bubbled bitterly in the pit of his stomach as Sam hummed a few times. He hated waiting for an update. The last he heard from Bobby, when he’d called that morning, everything was fine. He hadn't expected to hear from Bobby again, seeing as they were on their way to his house.

“Urm… yeah… let me check the map. We shouldn’t be too far from there. If you give me the address we can get there this afternoon.” Sam said as he started fumbling in the glove box for a pen and paper.

“Whats going on?” Dean asked quickly. He glanced quickly at Sam who frowned, a pen hanging from his mouth, as he dug into the back of the glove box and pulled a scrap of paper out.

“Just take the next left instead of going the back way to Bobby’s.” Sam said as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, scribbling something on the paper. “Ok, we’re heading onto route ninety now.”

“So? What’s going on?” Dean asked as he sped up, watching Sam hang up and trace the route he’d set on the map. Dean’s tone was short and pensive, he was starting to worry but when he glanced at Sam again his expression made it easier for Dean to take a breath.

“Bobby needs us to pick something up from Presho, it’s only two and a half hours from Bobby’s. It looks like if we go this way we should pretty much pass right through.” Sam explained as he fumbled with one of the maps that he’d fished out of the glove compartment.

“Great, we’ll still make it in time for dinner. Apparently Bobby saved one of his neighbours and they dropped round apple crumble. It’s almost as good as apple pie!”

The drive to Presho didn’t take too long, the roads were clear and Dean sped along, able to zone out a little as the music blared. Sam had fallen asleep a good two hours before but as Dean pulled up outside of the motel Bobby had sent them to he emergency breaked which jerked Sam awake.

“Dean! Dude, come on.” Sam grumbled as he rubbed his face and looked around.

“Well we’re here. What was it that Bobby wanted you to get? I’m assuming some old books or something.”

“He didn’t really say. I figured that the address was for a library or a house. You’re sure this is right?” Sam asked as he glanced at the ordinary looking motel Dean had parked in front of.

They both stared up at the old building. There weren’t many cars in the parking lot and the E in the motel flickered every now and then. It hadn’t occurred to either of them that it was starting to get dark. A couple started walking over to the car and Sam pointed out that they could have something for Bobby, as they were holding a book shaped parcel wrapped up. The couple passed by as the back door of the Impala opened.

“Yes, Bobby. I see the old car. I’m getting in it now. I have all of my stuff! Bobby. I shipped the rest of my stuff to you last week.” You said as you slammed the car door shut. Sam and Dean stared at each other for a moment, Sam mouth Bobby’s name to Dean who shrugged. “Bobby it’s bad enough you won't let me stay out here by myself… It is not my fault that the werewolf totaled my car! I’m not careless, I'm just fast… Which sometimes appears to be careless.”

“Urm. Hey, I’m Dean… are we supposed to drop you off at Bobby’s or..?” Dean started as he turned in his seat. You’d already made yourself at home, feet up on the back seat as you sprawled over, your bags shoved in the footwell.

“Bobby wants to talk to the Idjits?” You said as you leant forwards between the front seats and Sam hurriedly took the phone. “Hi, I’m (Y/N).” You said and smiled at Dean who gave you a dubious smile.

“Oh, no everything is good Bobby.” Sam said as he hung up and handed back your phone. “Bobby might have told me that we were picking someone up. I was distracted when I was looking for the map.” Sam confessed. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Will you sit in your seat… and don’t put your shoes up on my damn seats! I just cleaned them.” Dean complained as he started backing out of the motel parking lot. You gave him a challenging look before nodding, deciding to eat a snack so obnoxiously loud that it was hard for Dean to hide that he was irritated by the mess you were making, Sam was having a hard time not laughing at Dean. He got the impression you were going to give them, and Bobby a run for your money when it came to go along with what Bobby wanted.

******************

“You boys are late.” Bobby called out as he hung up his latest call and started heading into the kitchen through the back entrance. Dean had hurried through the door first and dumped his duffle bag by the back door.

“Yeah, well. Next time you want me to pick someone up, call a taxi!” Dean said irritably as he rummaged in the fridge for a beer.

“(Y/N) being a pain?” Bobby asked and Dean grunted out a response as he headed to the living room.

“Dean doesn’t like it when people put dirty shoes on his seats.” Sam said as he lugged in several bags that Bobby knew were definitely yours. You’d been unhappy that he’d insisted that you came to stay with him for a while. At least you eventually agreed. You came in a few moments later with just two bags that looked rather light.

“Jeez Bobby! You harpe at me for being unorganised. Look at this place. You’d double the floor space if you put up a bookshelf.” You said as soon as you followed Sam into the living room.

“If you want it any other way then you can get to it yourself.” Bobby joked as he started dishing up the food one of his neighbours had sent over. She’d been doing it a lot since he’d saved her from whatever it had been he saved her from last month. Honestly hunts seemed to bleed into one and he was happy that he could spend a little time not thinking about it, even if it meant sitting in front of the tv with his dinner and the boys taking up the space on his sofa.

“Is every room in the house like this? No wonder you take so long getting back to the hunters that call you.” You said with a cheeky tone he tutted as he shook his head.

“You have a room and you’re getting free food. You don’t like it…”

“I can go somewhere else! Great, thanks Bobby. I’ll pass the message along to Ellen.” You said cheerfully as Bobby handed you a plate of food. You took up one of the armchairs at the edge of the room, starting to tuck into the meal. Honestly you could’t remember the last time you hadn’t just grabbed fast food.

“Whose Ellen?” Sam asked curiously as he shoved Dean with his foot as he settled into one side of the sofa.

“She runs the hunter bar up in Nebraska.” You answered casually before looking over at Bobby and adding. “I thought you said these two were hunters?”

“They are. Their dad, John, hunted with your parents.” Bobby answered. Sam and Dean glanced at each other when you didn’t say anything for a long while and the mood seemed to plummet abruptly.

“Thanks for letting me stay Bobby.” You said quietly after several minutes. Bobby nodded and grunted something gruffly as he kept his attention on the tv.

**********************

“So that was weird right?” Dean asked as he fidgeted on the air mattress Bobby had put out for him. Normally he and Sam would have gotten to take turns in the spare bedroom that had started becoming infected with more and more books over the years. The room was yours now which meant the five games of rock paper scissors before driving down was a waste of time.

“I guess. I asked Bobby and he said that (Y/N)’s parents were killed on a hunt two years ago. He promised to look after (Y/N) they’ve been getting more and more careless apparently Rufus happened to find their car totalled and a werewolf nearly got them. (Y/N) was lucky Rufus had even picked up the case. That was the last straw for Bobby.” Sam said as he rolled over on the sofa. He was regretting calling dibs on the sofa now, seeing as he couldn’t get comfortable.

“Well that sucks. Hunting alone is pretty hard. I guess it’s good that Bobby’s looking out for them.” Dean said as he finally found a comfortable spot.

“Yeah, I guess it is. Bobby said we could stay until the next case or when we feel like we need to get going, apparently a bunch of demon activity has kicked up all over.” Sam said through a yawn as he turned on his side. He could just make out Dean in the dark, who must have fallen asleep, sprawled on his stomach.

The smell of fresh coffee woke Dean hours later. It was pretty light outside so he must have slept in. He could hear Sam and Bobby talking and laughing in the kitchen. “Morning.” He grumbled as he shuffled into the room. He took a seat next to you. After a quick glance he realised you were barely awake, curled up on one of the wooden dining chairs with your chin propped on your knee as you lazily shoved food into your mouth.

“I think I found a case not too far away. Only thirty minutes. I might go and check it out if you boys are up for it?” Bobby offered as he set a plate in front of Dean.

“I need to get those parts into the Impala but maybe Sammy will go with you?” Dean offered as he shoved a mouthful of pancake and bacon into his mouth.

“Sam! And yes, I can go with you. But Dean really needs to sort the car. If he hears that imaginary rattling again, he’ll go crazy.” Sam teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

“It’s not imaginary Sam! I hear it when we change gears and…”

“Maybe if you didn’t drive so fast it wouldn’t squeak.” Sam said playfully as he set his dishes in the sink. “You want to tag along, (Y/N)?”

“No, I’m going to sort the stuff in my room. Bunch of guns and some books. All my stuff is still boxed up.” You said through a yawn as you handed Bobby your empty plate.

“Well hey, if you want some help with the books before we get going, I can give you a hand?” Sam offered. Dean shot him a suspicious look and Sam shrugged. 

“Sure I guess. I can’t even read some of the titles.” You answered while standing up and stretching.

“So what’s the deal with them?” Dean asked as soon as you’d left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

“(Y/N) lost their whole family.” Bobby explained briskly.

“Yeah, Sammy said. But the attitude?” Dean asked irritably and Bobby sighed.

“(Y/N)’s parents were good hunters, found a lot of stuff that’s helped a lot of hunters. The only person that they didn’t get one with was John after they had a falling out. Didn’t like how he was raising you two so they walked away. They only died two years ago, their grandparents were hunters and they had taken (Y/N) in for a year. They’re gone too. Went to stay with an uncle and. It’s just (Y/N). It’s not like hunters set up playdates for their kids. (Y/N) just has me and Rufus now.” Bobby explained bluntly. Dean sighed and frowned.

“Nice to know you weren’t the only one trying to get me to play baseball.” Dean muttered as he downed his water and left the table to head out to the Impala.

“It’s great that you took (Y/N) in Bobby. We appreciated it, when you did it for us.” Sam said awkwardly. Bobby nodded and muttered something under his breath.

******************

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Sam asked as he knocked on your door. You opened it and Sam raised his eyebrows. “Wow, the book problem had gotten worse.”

“Yeah, hasn’t it. This room used to be nearly empty when it came to books.” You answered as you let him in. He chuckled as you led him to the largest pile of books that was more a wall than a pile. “You think you could help me move these downstairs. I figured I can organise the books and learn the phones for Bobby, since he’s taking me in.”

“Yeah. I can totally help you with that!” Sam said a little too eagerly. He winced. Bobby seemed to hope that you would hit it off with him and Dean. Sam knew what you were going through and had wanted to try and help, even if it was just hanging around with you. Bobby was right, even when he was hunting with Dean, hunting could get lonely. He couldn’t imagine how it must feel to have lost so much so quickly.

“Maybe if we just start with taking all the books to the living room, we could organise them by the area that the lore comes from… maybe?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said and you smiled, nodding as the two of you started shifting books. By the time half of the books had been moved, you were opening up to Sama little more. Swapping hunt stories seemed to be the ticket to getting you to talk. Once he’d cracked you, it didn’t stop.

“Sam you ready?” Bobby asked as you and Sam carried down another load of books. He glanced at you and you nodded.

“I’m good. Sam figured a way to categorize so I should be able to finish sorting the books in my room by myself.” You insisted and smiled at Bobby who looked a bit relieved that you’d taken to Sam.

“Dean will be here manning the phones, looks like it should be a quick hunt, a day or too.” Bobby explained and you nodded.

“You can call if you need us.” You answered cheerfully as you playfully punched Sam’s arm before turning back to the latest, muddled, pile of books.


	2. Chapter 2

“Still going?” Dean asked as he came into the kitchen. He was rubbing black oil off his hands as he headed to the fridge for a drink.  
“Yeah Bobby manages to pack this stuff in. I found two curse boxes and they’ve only been gone… four hours?” You said with a fond sigh as you set another pile of boxes and books on the kitchen table.  
“You know he’d never admit it but I think he appreciates the effort… he seems happy you’re here.” Dean said quickly. You nodded as he popped open his beer and the two of you stood in the awkward air that seemed to choke Bobby’s kitchen. You weren't used to other hunters that weren’t years older than you. It was strange that someone else had a familial bond with Bobby, the way you did.   
“Well, I think that i’ve found some weapons in the back of the book pile so… I’m going to go.”  
“Yeah. urm...” Dean said gruffly. “I should get back to work.”

It took a couple more hours to get the books sorted into the piles Sam had suggested. Now they took up a large amount of space in the living room. Although while you’d been sorting you had found four, flat packed, sets of book shelves. Several knives, guns, boxes of hand crafted bullets and other weapons that you weren’t too sure about. You had been curious about Bobby’s other spare rooms and tried to poke around. You were abruptly stopped by the door of the first room barely opening enough for you to see the boxes and books blocking the door. “Damn Bobby! There must be hundreds of books in here!” You muttered to yourself.

Deciding you’d surprise Bobby with the new shelves, you headed down stairs. Pausing at the bottom step and sighing. You still had to figure out what to do with all the weapons. Organising Bobby’s books was one thing but if he had to hoard some weapons he kept them in the basement or in his car. It was the one thing you didn’t mess with when it came to Bobby. You weren’t sure how you felt about Dean or if you felt comfortable enough to ask him for help.

Sam seemed nice, once he got over the awkwardness of, clearly, being asked by Bobby to get along with you. It was like being a kid again. But Dean seemed more rough around the edges. You understood, it was hard to trust other hunters.  
“Hey, Dean?” You called as you headed out into the back of Bobby’s house. The maze of cars outside seemed to have grown like the hoard of books. Following the sounds of Dean working on the Impala, you found him near one of the less run down work sheds. “Dean?”  
“Yeah?” He said as he glanced at you.  
“I had a question about Bobby’s weapon collection. I’m not sure he even remembered he had half that stuff that I found in the spare room. Maybe… you could look them over, I’d call Bobby and ask what he wants me to do with them but I don’t want to interrupt their hunt.” You explained.  
“You don’t know what to do with them?” He asked dubiously as he finished his fiddling and stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans.  
“I put the weapons for vampires and werewolves with the others in the basement already but my family were kind of experts at vampires and werewolves. Outside of a few ghosts and a couple ghouls. I haven’t hunted much else.”  
“Oh, yeah Bobby mentioned your grandfather was pretty famous for hunting vamps. I can help you out.” Dean sounded surprised that you’d asked him for help. He followed you up to the spare room where you’d layed out all the weapons on the bed, along with a few more spell boxes.  
“Most of these you can just put in the basement. This one, also this. I think Rufus needs one of these for a succubus. I got a call from another hunter earlier, they were looking for Bobby and I'm pretty sure these two would do the trick… I actually think I made this knife. Had to add a bunch of stuff to it for a hunt. We can find someone to run the knife down but Rufus will need this as soon as possible.” Dean said after he had looked everything over. He sounded a little sentimental over the last weapon that he picked up and flipped over in his hand.  
“I think Rufus is still on a hunt nearby. He keeps saying it’s his last one. I’m surprised he even called Bobby when he saved me from the werewolf, after what happened between him and Bobby.” You muttered and Dean nodded. He gave you a quizzical look but knew better than to pry when it came to Bobby and his friends. At least until he had Sam to help him.  
“We could see how the tune ups worked on the car and head out, drop these out with Rufus…” Dean offered. Bobby had left him with the specific instructions to befriend you. He didn’t want you running off on a hunt and he figured if you were going to tell anyone, it would be Sam and Dean, seeing as neither would object to going along on a hunt with you, instead of stopping you from going.

“Sure, sounds… good.” You said nervously. Dean grinned and hurried to put the hood of the Impala down. While he gave the car a final once over you grabbed a duffle bag for the weapons and set all the phones to answer with Bobby’s prerecorded message.  
“Rufus is only an hour out.” You said as you climbed into the front passenger seat. Dean was already waiting in the car. “I got a text from Bobby saying he should be back with Sam in a few.”  
“Great, an old friend is passing through so if we’re not too long with Rufus we should be able to drop the last weapon off and pick up dinner at the diner on the way back.” Dean offered and you nodded as you set the bag in the footwell while staring at your phone.  
“Someone phoned Bobby asking if he had a book… apparently Sam thinks he saw it when he was helping me.” You mumbled as you text Bobby back.  
“Bobby probably has every book under the sun at this point.” Dean replied as he started to cruise out of Bobby’s backyard and down the street.  
“Bobby said you guys are looking for your dad. I’m sorry you’re having a hard time finding him.” You said suddenly after a few moments of silent driving. Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.  
“We’ll find him. Or he’ll find us, I’m sure It’ll be fine. He’s a great hunter.” Dean answered quickly.  
“I think my grandpa hunted with one of your grandparents. Some vampire big nest.” You muttered. Dean frowned at you, assuming you’d mixed him up with someone. Maybe the Garth kid that Bobby talked about.

The rest of the drive was awkwardly quiet. Though Dean was pretty pleased he’d solved the squeaking issue. It’d be awhile before he had to hang round Bobby’s and fix the car up. He noticed that as he drove closer to the meeting place with Rufus you got more nervous. “So the last time you saw Rufus he was saving your life?” Dean jokes.  
“Actually, he stayed when I was in the hospital. He was yelling at Bobby about letting me hunt a werewolf pack alone. I didn’t know it was a pack at the time and Bobby had been trying to get me to slow down for a while. I just sort of lost it.” You explained and Dean nodded. He’d gotten to the motel Rufus was waiting at. He was packing up his own car and waved at Dean as he pulled up.  
“Hey, Rufus. We’ve got that weapon you needed.” Dean said as he clambered out the car. You were a little slower getting out of the car.  
“Dean, nice to see you.” He glanced over Dean’s shoulder as you fumbled with the weapon in your hand. “(Y/N), glad you recovered ok.”  
“Yeah. Nothing a good hunter can’t recover from.” You said quietly. While you shuffled your feet Dean cleared his throat and nudged you. “Here!”  
“Thank you. Caught wind of another hunt. They just keep on coming.” Rufus complained as he took it and set it in his truck.  
“You know, considering that you’re trying to retire…” You pointed out and he tutted at you.  
“I would have been well out of the game if it wasn’t for you.” He warned playfully.  
“Well, I’m not hunting for a little while. Bobby, he… wants me to take it easy for a while.” You explained. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and started admiring the cars, scattered in the parking lot.   
“Glad to hear it. I know you’ve lost a lot but I’d rather not be losing you.” Rufus saif with a soft, genuine tone. He gave you an affectionate hug and petted your head as he nodded to Dean. “Hopefully I won’t see you kids around. Take care.”  
“You take care too, Rufus.” You said as you waved at him. He gave a short wave before driving off to his next hunt.  
“So, ready to head home?” Dean asked as he turned to you.

*****************

“Hi, do you take out?” You asked the smiling woman at the counter. She looked exhausted and as if the day had been hard for her.  
“We do, we have a take out menu. We no longer do delivery.” She said and her eyes looked strained as if she was waiting for you to complain.  
“Great! We’re not too far away. Dean, they do take out but only collection.” You called to Dean who was finishing swapping the weapon from Bobby’s for some sort of magic object to do with demons. You didn’t really track when he started going into the demon things on the way back to Sioux Falls.  
“Great, we’ll take two of the pies from the special board and… What do you think Bobby and Sam will want?”  
“Um… Sam likes the healthy stuff right?” You asked and Dean agreed, ordering a large salad and something that was sloppy, a dubious green and game in a lukewarm cylindrical tub.  
“I think Bobby will want the burger or something.” You said to Dean in a sheepish tone as you both stared at the tub while the server behind the till gave you the plastered smile.  
“You’re onto something, want one too?” He asked, much in the same tone, wincing at the tub which bubbled for a moment.  
“Yeah sure…”

Getting your full order took a while when Dean added more and more to the list. But eventually you managed to get back home to Bobby’s. The lights were on and you could see Bobby’s truck parked neatly as Dean pulled up beside it.  
“I can’t believe the food is so… weird.” You muttered as you held the two paper bags of food.  
“Sammy’s food looks like it’s alive.” Dean muttered and you laughed.  
“You two seem to be getting along.” Sam pointed out as the two of you headed inside. You had the bags while Dean had the drinks and a sketchy looking homemade ice cream that was apparently made in store at the restaurant. There had been a long debate about why they called it homemade when it wasn’t made in someone's home.  
“Yeah, we went to the dinner that’s in town. Since it was bought out… it’s gotten a bit weird.” You explained as you started to set everything out on the table. Bobby joined Sam who hurried to dump his notebook on a pile of books near the table. As you set Sam’s food in front of him both you and Dean watched him intently as he opened it. He started spooning the food into his mouth without hesitation.  
“Well you owe me five bucks.” You muttered to Dean.  
“Hey, it could still get him!”  
“What are you two talking about?” Sam asked dubiously as he looked suspiciously at the two of you, then his food.  
“Sam, your food looks alive.” You muttered and he rolled his eyes.  
“It’s better than what you three are eating.” Sam offered up.  
“Sammy you’re eating flubber!” Dean insisted. The three of you continued to bicker over the food long into Dean’s massive desert. The bickering was ended by Bobby insisting that the three of you had to build the new shelves that you had routed out in the now nearly empty spare room.


End file.
